Trust
by khkrazy
Summary: "Why do you bother...do you despise being alone that much?"  Shounen ai KujaXZidane drabble


**So another drabble...yeahhh I was playing Dissidia and I was like "THIS IS THE CUTEST COUPLE!" so then i wrote a story...short...i'll be writing more for them in the future though...**

**Disclaimer:Go talk to Square Enix**

* * *

Zidane sat on the edge of the chair shifting uncomfortably as he continually checked his phone. He looked up at the door as he watched yet another stranger walk in. Every time the door opened or his phone buzzed his heart jumped a little only to be dragged down with disappointment. He locked the phone making the screen go black before unlocking it. Consistently checking his inbox for a message,it was driving him his eyes shifted around the fairly empty cafe when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around hopefully only to be face to face with quite literally the last person he wanted to see. The blond let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want Kuja?"

"Nothing, I"m just in here getting a coffee." he said smugly

"Kuja?" called a female barista from behind the counter

"See?"

Zidane just rolled his eyes as he watched the slate haired boy waltz over to retrieve his beverage.

"Bartz where are you?" thought Zidane impatiently

Kuja reclaimed his seat behind Zidane peering over the steaming cup to watch him.

He cleared his throat "So who are you waiting for?"

Zidane slicked back his hair knowing the conversation that was brimming on the horizon.

"Take a guess."

Kuja made a thoughtful face before returning his eyes to Zidane

"I can't possibly imagine who." he answered sarcastically

Zidane rolled his eyes turning around desperately staring at the door hoping the brunette would show as soon as possible. The other boy got up from his table and sat across from Zidane.

"Bartz hm?"

"Thought you didn't know." said the blond sounding irritated

"Lucky guess then."

"Just what do you want-"

"So you two are still together I presume?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Just trying to keep current, so this makes like what the 5th time he's stood you up."

"What's it to you?"

"And this also makes like the 5th time _I _ was here when _he _wasn't"

Zidane's annoyance continued to grow with each word.

"And what's you're damn point!" he said louder than intended making the few other customers turn to look at him

Kuja leaned forward lowering his voice

"You know exactly what my point is."

"Hush." said Zidane angrily

"Why do you bother...do you despise being alone that much?"

The blond shook his head in denial

"No...were not doing this...no Kuja."

"Just listen to me."

"No." he said standing

"Zidane please..." he begged

"...No." he said heading towards the door, the slate haired man followed him out in the harsh December air.

"Zidane!" he yelled to the boy who was already making his way down the block, he jogged up beside him

He turned around abruptly with tears brimming in his eyes "What?"

"Please don't cry." he said walking towards him the blond inched backwards.

"Why do you always do this to me?" said Zidane his voice cracking as a few tears trickled down his cheeks, tinted by the wind.

"I don't mean to hurt you...but its just..." he trailed off

"Just what?"

"I just want to help you."

"I'm fine..."

"You're not..."

"Even so...why help me...hmm?" he replied looking away

"In the words if a very wise person ." he said lifting Zidane's chins up with his hand so that their eyes would meet.

"do I need a reason to help someone?"

The blond's eyes shifted back and fourth rapidly scanning Kuja's eyes for sincerity.

"I can't." he said pulling away

"I can't give in to you...were not meant to be..."

"Nobody is asking you to give in...just trust me." he said quietly his hot breath ghosting on his lips leaving a mist in the cold air.

"Kuja." he said quietly

"Just trust me." was his reply as he placed a slowly kiss on the other boys lips.

Kuja caked away breaking the kiss, Zidane sniffed in slightly opening his eyes

"Trust me?"

The blond scoffed "Maybe."

"Good enough for me...why don't we get out of the cold huh?" asked Kuja

Zidane nodded as he wrapped his arm around the taller boy's waist

"Yeah."

Kuja wrapped his arm around Zidane placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

The next day when Zidane called Bartz he was shocked at how calm he was, he almost sounded _happy. _Maybe him and Kuja were meant to be, he would just have to trust him and wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: I dont know what happened with the end in all honesty...its whatever though..I like this couple I'm gonna write more them like chapter fics so yeah...**

**Reviewww cool peoplee XD  
**


End file.
